On Tainted Silver Wings
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: TouyaxYukito. This is a YAOI fiction, as is obvious by the pairing. All is happy for the boys as they discover their shared love - but evil lurks just about the corner.


**Title: On Tainted Silver Wings**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Anime: Card Captor Sakura**

**Relationship: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI TouyaxYukitoxTouya, YuexTouya**

**Disclaimers: Touya and Yukito, Sakura, Yue and all the rest of the characters do not belong to me…they belong to the girls at CLAMP and their wonderful creative talents that make these relationships so wonderfully edible.**

**Thanks to: www.touyaxyukito.com for the last names and for their 'queer card captor sakura' essay which was very useful.**

**Author's Notes: TouyaxYukito…here I go lol…and I *will* also get my YuexYukito up tonight. I've been reading a good few of these lately…as many as I can find that is and the comment that seems to go with them is that there aren't enough – well maybe there aren't…I haven't read enough out there yet…so I dunno – but I'm gonna write my own right now…gotta think of a plot…hmmm…got it. I hope you enjoy it…it's going to be slightly more strange and complicated than the usual TouyaxYukito fics out there…have fun! ****Important! How come when Yukito transforms into Yue he loses the glasses..? And if he's so supreme and special does he even need them to start with – or is it some kind of Clark Kentish disguise? Hmmm? I mean – I can understand the clothes thing…but the glasses get to me somewhat…I dunno why. This is the first chapter…more to come! Oh! And I talk too much.**

**On Tainted Silver Wings**

The breeze was soft, creating small ripples over the water of the lake in the centre of town. The trees were green and caught the shine of the sunlight, creating a dappled surface over the paved walkway. The grass was even greener, soft and short with the summer growth and the whole place was reflected in the clear water, down to the wisps of clouds in the sky.

On one of the benches overlooking this was sat a boy – he looked sixteen or seventeen and his soft brown gaze lay over the scene, his smile gracing his features. He was of course Yukito; Yukito Tukisiro.

He'd been sat here for a while now and was awaiting the arrival of his friend Touya Kinomoto. He wasn't late at all, but Yukito enjoyed the view so much that he always came early when they met here…and today was no exception.

Rounding the corner, his bright eyes shining softly in the light, came his dark haired friend; unnoticed by the entranced Tukisiro. The boy moved in surprise as the soft voice came from beside him on the bench.

'I hope you haven't been waiting long, Yuki.'

Yukito smiled through the wisps of his grey hair and the delicate glasses on his face. 'Not waiting at all…just watching.'

Touya smiled and lifted his hand to touch the other's shoulder, withdrawing it immediately and gazing out to the water. 'It is very beautiful…'

The silver haired one shivered at the touch and looked up to the other quietly, seemingly not talking about the view when he says 'It does.

Touya however did not notice and stood up quietly, turning and looking at the other and offering his hand. 'You want to walk?'

Yukito nodded, eyeing the hand tentatively for a moment before reaching up and taking it, standing as offered and not releasing the hand for a brief moment after he could have let go, his touch lingering on the other as long as he could manage without seeming obvious.

Touya waited until the other retreated before he began to walk, their pace matching and he moved his feet so that they fell in sync with Yukito's. He loved for it to be like that…it made everything more perfect.

They quietly talked over everything; train of conversation moving from school, to what they were going to have to eat tonight and finally to Sakura.

'Your little sister is looking more and more womanly lately,' Yukito said softly, his gaze wandering back to the late.

Pain and shock traced over the edges of Touya's features and he hid them quickly, choking out 'Oh yeah?'

Yukito stopped and turned to the other looking up at him. 'What's wrong?'

Touya covered his mouth and then made a gagging noise in cover. 'I…swallowed a fly – that's all.'

Yukito nodded then fell back into step with the other, noticing the way Touya matched his feet and he switched his feet about just to irritate the other.

Again the feet fell back into pattern with him. He switched them again.

This time when Touya tried to switch his feet he tripped; falling forwards.

The arms of the smaller boy caught him and placed him back on his feet. 'Okay…I'll stop.'

Touya smiled and blushed with embarrassment. He moved to walk again but Yukito stopped him, gazing into his eyes. 'I don't want to date your sister, Kinomoto…'

Touya sighed in relief and Yukito could tell how happy he was about that. 

'I know you're protective of her but I have no reason to date my…friend's little sister. Why would I?'

That definitely cheered Touya up and he lifted a hand to the other's shoulder. 'Thank you…that means a lot to me…'

'Mmm…' murmured the other. 'But it suggests to me that you don't trust me…'

'Of course I trust you, silly Yuki.'

Yukito smiled and they began to walk again quietly until Touya spoke up.

'You wanna get something to eat…?'

The silver haired boy nodded eagerly and grabbed Touya's hand, dragging him off to the park's hotdog stall.

x--------------x

The night came far too quickly for the two boys. Touya, who was staying at Yukito's apartment that evening, curled up on the couch, gazing at the other softly in the dim light.

'I don't want to sleep…' he sighed. 'When I talk to you, Yuki, I want to talk forever..it just seems right.'

Yukito smiled lightly and raised an eyebrow, kissing Touya playfully on the cheek and flaunting somewhat. 'I'm off to bed…'

Touya blinked at the kiss, a slight happy smile moving over his lips. 'Not until you come back over here and kiss me like you mean it…' he winked at the silver haired boy who blushed and darted off into his bedroom.

Oh well…

x--------------x

The morning came far too quickly for the dreaming Touya, who awoke to the sound of Yukito busying himself about the room. He sat up quietly and looked across it. It was tidy, dusted, polished and shiny; the sun reflecting off the more pristine surfaces and blinding his morning eyes.

Yukito came over, dragging the blankets off his friends body and blushing as he realised Touya was naked.

The brown haired boy covered himself quickly, trembling and looking wide eyed at Yukito, who just looked at him softly for a moment and smiled huskily before darting away into the other room to put the blankets away.

Yukito grinned once he got from the other's sight. Oh Lord that would stay with him forever…and he even got a little peek at all that was Touya.

Firm arms gripped Yukito's waist suddenly, pulling him back against something firm and a warmth that could only be Touya.

The younger boy gasped quietly, his neck falling on the warm, clotheless flesh of the other's chest. 'Don't you think you should be wearing a few more clothes…wandering about as you are…'

Touya grinned down at the other. 'I'm wearing some clothes…' 

The grip 'laxed and Yukito turned to look at Touya. 'Kinomoto-san…you're only wearing you're underwear.

The white haired youngster was blushing a deep shade of red and Touya was grinning wildly, finally letting go of Yukito who shrugged and wandered into the kitchen.

'Do you want something to eat, Touya?'

Touya blinked and followed the other in, picking up a clean shirt on the way and slipping it over his shoulders.

'Yeah…what are you cooking?' He asked, doing up the buttons quietly.

'A packet of sausages, bacon, a box of eggs and some bread…'

'Allright…just leave me what you aren't eating…' Touya flashed a smile at the other but it was unnoticed as Yukito leapt into the fridge, plundering his resources.

Touya soon found himself and Yukito seated at a table; both men dressed carefully and they began to eat. Yukito had a platter set before him, stacked up with food, and Touya had a small plate of food which he managed to eat in the time that Yukito had eaten his feast.

Yukito burped and then blushed, covering his face with his hand. Touya just laughed at this and moved over to Yukito's side, offering him a hand. 'C'mon. We can't sit inside all afternoon, Yuki.'

The silver haired boy nodded and accepted the hand, pulling himself up and accidently bumping noses with the other boy.

'Mou…my apologies…'

Touya laughed nervously and looked away for a moment before leading the other away.

They slipped outside into the sunshine, wandering quietly through the bright streets until they reached a small woodland. They slipped inside and sat about, telling each other little stories that they made up on the spot under the dappled light.

Their stories continued until Yukito let out a tired breath and looked up. 'I'm hungry, Touya-kun…' 

Touya nodded and went to the other's side, ready to go when suddenly a wave of rain struck down on them, drenching the two instantly.

Yukito blinked and looked about. It had been so bright mere moments ago – but with his eyes caught on the other he had hardly noticed the dark raincloud overtake the sky.

A thunderstorm, Touya realised as sheet lightning moved over the cloud's surface and a massive rumble arose in the air.

Yukito shook his head as Touya went to lead him from the cover of the trees. He pulled him back and quietly found a very large, old tree which had a slight cavern caved into it's dead trunk. He pulled the other inside. It was shallow but it was enough cover to prevent them from getting too wet, and the tree; though old and wide, was not very tall and would not be struck by lightning.

Touya nodded in understanding, curling his legs in towards himself and Yukito smiled, shifting uncomfortably so close to the other's body. It was cramped in this space trying to keep out of the rain.

The white haired boy turned somewhat to try again but found himself colliding with Touya, one leg between the other boy's and one on the outside, pressing hard against his thigh. One arm had lifted to prevent himself falling, laid haphazardly on the other side of the boy's head and his other hand had slipped down the wet outer trunk until he found himself nose to nose with Touya.

Yukito blushed. 'Anou – gomen, Kinomoto-san…'

Touya raised his eyebrows and lifted his trapped leg gently, rubbing it against the inside of the other's thighs.

The other's blush increased and he moved to try and get back from his friend, his own knee brushing the other's length, hardly realising Touya's arousal until a few moments later.

'Mmm…' Touya murmured softly at the touch, wrapping his arms about Yukito's neck and pulling him closer. 'Tell me you're sorry again…and I won't forgive you…'

Yukito blinked softly and ignored his want to escape quietly, moving back to where he had been before into the gentle touches falling between his legs and returning one with his own knee.

Touya nodded softly and leant slightly forwards, lifting his chin gently and tipping his head slightly to one side, offering his lips to the other.

After a moments hesitation his younger friend accepted, bringing his own lips upon the other's softly and kissing as gently as he can against them.

Touya accepted this gentle kiss easily, sliding his tongue to the other's lips and stroking across them seeking the entry which was given with abandon. The two sank together deeper and as they kisses the rain died away.

The white haired boy flicked his tongue to the other's and sucked it gently towards him, moving against him somewhat and testing out the other's eager muscle and then delved into his mouth quietly.

After a few more moments of exploring what had previously been forbidden Touya retreated, breaking the kiss.

'I didn't know you felt that way about me, Yuki…'

The younger nodded and leant forwards, kissing Touya's throat softly. 'C'mon…we'd better head back before it decides to rain again.

The two boys quietly returned to the roadside and then back to their shared apartment without another incident. They slipped in beside each other without another word being said.

The touches spoke for themselves.

x--------------x

The onlooker of all this smiled, quietly weaving a spell about the images that he saw. He had created the rainstorm to start what would surely occur between the two young adults. A small grin moved over his lips. He was not Eriol, or Read but a new stranger who had decided to dabble with the guardian of the moon, his host form and his little boy-friend.

All this of course was only for a little fun – he enjoyed mucking about with people's relationships…but this relationship…this was far more interesting and the spell he had set upon the two boys was intricate and slightly dangerous.

He purred in soft delirium at the story which was about to unfold, and leant back in his seat, flicking his hand to continue following the two on his magically created screen.

What fun!


End file.
